


RusCan Snuggles Ficlet

by TreesAndCheese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndCheese/pseuds/TreesAndCheese
Summary: Matthew wants to surprise Ivan with kisses, unfortunately a small miscalculation changes their plans just a bit.





	RusCan Snuggles Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my original fanfiction. net account. Please enjoy!

Matthew's eyes flew open as he heard the hotel door click open. He and Ivan had once again shared a hotel room during the world meetings. He was waiting in bed for Ivan to come back after his extra meeting with a couple of the other countries. A few more breathless moments and he felt the other side of the bed sag under the new weight. He pounced, peppering Ivan's neck and face with little kisses. Ivan chuckled lightly before cupping his cheek and bringing him in for a proper kiss.

He grinned as he felt Ivan's hands on his hips puling him closer. He eagerly shuffled up to crawl on top of the other.

He realized too late that he had overestimated the amount of space left on the bed. As it turned out, Ivan was nearly hanging off the bed himself. He gave a startled little squeak when he couldn't find any space to put his other leg and quickly found himself on the floor.

The two simply looked at each other before Ivan burst out laughing. Matthew puffed out his cheeks and pouted, trying to hide his blush. Ivan stopped for a moment to look at his indignant face before laughing even harder. Then, Ivan started snorting, and as hard as Matthew tried to be grumpy he couldn't. They laughed at each other until it slowly died down.

"Aw, come here dorogoy." Ivan said from his spot on the bed, holding out his arms to Matthew. Matthew scrambled up into the bed and into his waiting arms. Ivan shifted the two of them around to make sure that this time the were both securely in bed. Ivan sighed bemusedly and tucked Matthew's head under his chin. Matthew then curled himself around Ivan.

_Oh well, Matthew thought,_ _this is nice too._

**_Hey~ This is TreesandCheese! if you enjoyed this work, please kudos and review._ **

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes from original posting) Just a tiny ruscan fic to prove im not dead. it was inspired from a post on tumblr made by a blog called Imagine you OTP. the post was this; Imagine your OTP kissing passionately in bed. Person A rolls over onto Person B to start making love, but underestimates how much mattress is left and rolls off Person B and onto the floor. They laugh so hard the mood is killed, and end up snuggling instead.


End file.
